


I Remember

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: Not more than an hour after getting Stiles back, Lydia heads over to the Stilinski house to go check on him, the whiskey eyed boy she can’t believe she forgot. “Allison once asked if I remembered what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hallway and you can’t breathe until you’re with him. Or those times in class when you can’t stop looking at the clock because you know that he’s standing right outside waiting for you. And I told her no. She was shocked because as she said ‘you’ve had boyfriends.’ But I never had one that made me feel that way.”He’s not sure where this is going anymore, but he decides to wait, patiently. “I know what she was talking about now. I remember.” And he realizes that no matter how hard he tries, he will never not love her with every fiber of his being. He crashes his lips onto hers and she lets out a muffled gasp before kissing him right back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two new fics in less than 24 hours! Someone's on a role! Lol. I've wanted to write this all day, but couldn't find the inspiration. Finally laid down in bed a little while ago and wrote this up. Only took like three hours. Haha. I'm really happy with how this turned out, to be honest. It's set at the end of 6a. Oh, and I almost cried writing this, so I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Wolf or it's characters. 
> 
> Note: I'm the only one who edited this, so I apologize if there's any grammatical errors.

Not more than an hour after getting Stiles back, Lydia heads over to the Stilinski house to go check on him, the whiskey eyed boy she can’t believe she forgot. She doesn’t understand how anyone could forget him. He’s Stiles. And yes, it was because of a supernatural cause that they all forgot him, but still, when she started to remember him there was just something about him that she couldn’t quite place her finger on that was different. Something special about the way he loves her and is loved by her. 

When she arrives, Stiles is just about to pull the covers over him and go to sleep. But when he hears Lydia’s voice calling for him as she makes her way up the stairs, he gets up to greet her at his bedroom door where she comments on his choice of sleepwear.

“Orange and blue still aren’t a good combination, Stiles.” She notes, walking past him to go take a seat at the foot of his bed.

His head spins around to follow her as she makes her way to his bed.

“Anyway, that’s not what I came to discuss.” She says, looking at the ring she’s playing with on her right hand.

His brows crease. “Then, what did you come to discuss?”

Her olive eyes fill with pity as they meet his whiskey brown ones. “I wanted to see if you were alright. I mean, everyone you care about literally forgot you existed, so I doubt you’re okay, but I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure that us saving you wasn’t dream. That it really happened.” Lydia rambles.

Stiles’ warm eyes go soft. “Lydia….” He doesn’t know what to say. The girl he used to have an obsessive crush on is here in his room to check up on him after she forgot him. Who knew time could change things so much. That just a bite from an alpha werewolf would change their lives to the point where people forgetting his existence doesn’t really surprise him anymore. To the point that Lydia Martin cares about him as much as he cares about her.

Then he hears her crying and he’s snapped out of his thoughts, he steps towards her, his knees falling to the ground immediately, his large hands gently wrapping around her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face.

“Lydia, why are you crying?” He asks, softly.

“Because I forgot  _ you _ , Stiles!” She cries, voice breaking. “I forgot the man who has been in love with me since we were in third grade, the man who risked his life to save mine  _ countless  _ times because he’d go out of his  _ freaking  _ mind if he lost me, the man that despite what I told myself these last two years I fell for. Hard. Yet, I  _ still  _ forgot you even though I told you I wouldn’t.” Tears are running down her face like a river and her voice is changing pitch to emphasize certain words and breaking on others.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry.” She chokes back a sob.

“Lydia, it’s okay.”

“No.” She stops crying for a second, shaking her head. “No, it’s not. It’s not okay, Stiles. None of this is okay. Not…...Allison dying. Not you being forgotten. Not me pretending for over a  year that I’m not in love with you. None of it.” The redhead says, voice shaking.

Instead of focusing on the Allison part or the him being forgotten part, Stiles’ ears only pick up the fact that Lydia just said she was pretending to not be in love with him for the last year. He knows it’s stupid that that’s what his brain chooses to focus on, but his heart disagrees, telling him that it’s perfectly normal.

“Wait. What?” His brain has a hard time wrapping around the confession Lydia just made, but his heart has known for a long time that she’s in love with him. So, there’s no skipping a beat or butterflies in his stomach. He’s passed all that. He’s more mature. His love for her isn’t based on a few observations of her over the course of eight years, it’s based on a connection between them that’s deepened tremendously over the last two years. It’s based on conversations he’s had with her, it’s based on trust. On friendship. Not just on her looks anymore. But something deeper.

Lydia chuckles, wiping away her tears, realizing what’s he’s asking confirmation for. She reaches into her bag next to her to look for something. A few seconds later she pulls it out, and asks him if he wants Reese’s.

His eyes narrow, confusion filling them, until he remembers a certain conversation they had while sitting on the bleachers at the ice skating rink back in sophomore year and as soon as that realization hits him he can’t help but stare at with a look of awe because she remembers. Because she’s bringing that up right now. After she’s just confessed to being in love with him since junior year.

“Sure.” He replies, taking the candy from her. Then, she pats the spot next to her on his bed, motioning to him that she wants him to come sit there, so he does.

“Sometimes there’s  things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be a perfect combination- you know? Like.. two people.. Together..” Her eyes never meet his, but it doesn’t matter to him as he watches her quote him word for word.

Stiles isn’t the _only_  one who paid attention.

Her eyes meet his, curious to see his reaction. She finds that he’s studying her. She licks her lips and eyes twitch, slightly, before she continues. “Allison once asked if I remembered what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hallway and you can’t breathe until you’re with him. Or those times in class when you can’t stop looking at the clock because you know that he’s standing right outside waiting for you. And I told her no. She was shocked because as she said ‘you’ve had boyfriends.’ But I never had one that made me feel that way.”

He’s not sure where this is going anymore, but he decides to wait, patiently.

“I know what she was talking about now. I _remember_.” Lydia’s got tears in her eyes again, but for an entirely different reason now. Before they were tears of anger, anger directed at herself, tears of sadness, pity towards herself. Now they’re tears of overwhelming happiness. Because she knows what Allison was talking about. She understands what true love is now.

“When I saw you down there. In that  _ place  _ for the first time in  _ weeks _ . I felt like I could finally breathe again, Stiles.”

It suddenly all makes sense to him now. She’s trying to tell him that what they have….it’s like what Scott and Allison had. It’s special. It’s rare. It’s your first love. It’s a once in a lifetime kind of love. Something that will never change no matter what happens. He’ll always love her. He always has.

Despite the fact that he knows her crying is due to a weight being lifted off her shoulders, a feeling of overwhelming happiness, he still brushes her tears away, tenderly, eyes boring into her soul, right through her. He can see the girl he fell in love with all those years ago. The girl with the fire burning in her soul. The girl who is driven, selfless, empathetic, insecure, the girl with a genius level IQ. 

And he realizes that no matter how hard he tries, he will never not love her with every fiber of his being. He crashes his lips onto hers and she lets out a muffled gasp before kissing him right back.

Their lips become one, tongues tangled in each others mouths, hands roaming bare skin into soft curls or dark brown hair. Moans varying in volume and length are the only sound either teenager can hear as Stiles guides Lydia to lay down on his bed.


End file.
